


Grief of the Jedi

by weirdifferent



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Rescue, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdifferent/pseuds/weirdifferent
Summary: Darth Eemion has been captured. Master Rin A'sa, Head of the Jedi Council and the hero responsible for this achievement, brings Eemion's son Arwar to the Jedi Temple on Tython after the duel. Meanwhile, Kande, Arwar's brother, is expelled by the Sith Academy and reduced to slavery. As the Empire lays its plans for recovery, Master Rin A'sa struggles to secure the Order's victory.





	1. Prologue

 

 

 

**-The Joining-**

 

 

 

Finally, he toppled on his expensive garments and fell on his knees.  
After the long struggle, the pale face of the Sith was crushed by shame and unwilling resignation.  
Right then, Master Rin A'sa pierced his chest, one last time: he fell at his last, desperate breath.  
The sprawled body was not worth looking at.  
She started away immediately: knowing they had been moving upwards, she began climbing the steep cliff.  
But, though she was half-way through, the trail of Master Fahromil's presence was still far.  
She kept ascending, in careless exertion of her strenght, bouncing from one protuberance to another: copious beads of sweat rolled on her lips.  
Still, she couldn't feel her presence.

"Master!"

The yell came instinctively out of her, and she feared the lack of response.  
With burning, scorched hands, she finally reached the top of the rock face.  
There was a glimmer in the distance, a familiar inkling of light.

"Master"

She flew on the unstable rock, averting her eyes from the sun, with her loose cape.  
After getting nearer, and nearer, she finally saw the two figures one next to the other, with their weapons drawn.  
She gasped for breath repeatedly, as Master Fahromil approached her.  
The Emperor's Wrath was right behind.  
And then, her Master's eyes glowed, as she looked over to the Dark Lord of the Sith with a knowing glance.  
  
"A higher fate was discussed."  
Rin A'sa hesitated at that. She waited from a clarification from the Force: but none came.  
A sudden blur made her unfocused, almost blind.

"What do you mean?"

The beam coming from Fahromil diminished. A cloud went over her face: it was a dark, pervasive stain.  
Rin A'sa's mind was empty. The words she had just uttered had no meaning for her.  
And to her understanding, that meant the Darkness had got hold of her Master.

"You cannot see" she heard her resolve, in a sorrowful, disappointed tone.

"It's no use. She shall stay here" the Sith added.

Rin A'sa could only shake her head. She was far away from her. It was irreversible.

"There is no telling. Only seeing."

Master Fahromil turned.  
Still, she could not speak. The conversion had opened an eternal chasm between them.  
They started to leave as the crimson sun last beamed.  
There was only a flicker of hope still inhabiting her as she pleaded:

"Master, I cannot allow your leave! You are our Order! If you turn away from the Light, what can be of us? There will be only misery!"

But their backs did not waver, projecting arched, stable shadows: they mingled together in their blackness, on the surface of the burning rock.

"You do not understand, and yet there is no telling. Only seeing."

Another whisper with the same message: darkness, on the other side.  
Master Fahromil, in all her grace, her wisdom, her mystery, had fallen. She had forsaken her with surprising ease. She had shown too little of her character for her to understand why that flourishing power had been lost to evil.  
Rin A'sa lowered her head, panting amid her thoughts: they strode forward with a fixed, set pace, disregarding all that was past.  
But unpredictably, at that despicable movement, the undesirable, horrible anger that had been prompted, though dominated initially, moulded itself into a concrete shape, became developed and massive. In an instant she was filled her with untold, incredible energy. Like a possessed being, she could not avoid to walk forward and scream out of her lungs:

"I WILL destroy you, SITH!"

The yell echoed in the arid valley.  
Even though she couldn't see, she felt Darth Eemion in the form of a malicious disease that was spreading in her blood, to infect her body and steal the life from her and from everything in the Galaxy.

"For all the devastation you have wrought, believe me! Mark. my. words! Your damned legacy will end, BY MY HAND, whatever. means. necessary!"

The remnants of Darth Eemion's presence vanished, along with Fahromil's.  
For an instant, she liked to think she had been intimidated, but knew that was not true. Master Fahromil had been right, as in that words were pointless. The task she was left with was a very practical one: she had to avenge and save the whole world, in any way she could. 


	2. The enslavement

**The enslavement**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The brisk, trampling steps echoed in the gilded corridors of the Sith Academy.  
Kande was running as fast as he could, avoiding all obstacles, not caring about drawing attention.  
As he was about to slide down the stairs, his arm was seized by a towering, ancient Sith Pureblood.  
  
"What do you want?" he blurted, without releasing him.  
  
"I was going to warn the Overseer! Darth Eemion... my brother, too, they've been ambushed by the Jedi Council! Just outside the Capital! You must help or they might be imprisoned!"  
The Sith retracted his head in wonder and stared more intently at him: Kande was still, though with wide eyes and a plunging heart.  
  
"And why do you think this is a concern of yours, or of anybody here in the Academy?"  
The boy exhaled a low, shocked groan; then he addressed everyone around in the hall with an unstable voice:  
  
"It's the Jedi Council! And she's the Emperor's Wrath! This is an attack on the Empire!"  
  
Heads were turned, but no-one came to his aid.  
The Sith walked away with a righteous attitude and not saying anything more.  
He was appalled, but did not dismiss the search for his Overseer. He started running down the stairs, until he was surrounded by a group of older Apprentices.  
  
"We know where to find them" one said, with a cunning look.  
  
"You don't!"  
  
He staggeringly tried to snap away, but they clasped his torso with a swift sweep, and caught his limbs right after.  
Kande uselessly kicked and tussled to break free, too proud to cry for help, as they rushed to a rutty road, near a caravan full of slaves. It was drifting forward slowly, taking bumps and hits along the way. Still with a firm hold on him, they tore off most of his clothes and threw him on the carriage.  
  
"Make sure you tell us what you find!"  
  
He made an effort to get up, as he felt his bare legs had been crushed by the thump.  
He started moving to the back: the slaves made room for him as they could in that crowded space, but his skin adhered to theirs, and his face was very close to that of a man he had injured and was groaning in pain. Grabbing the border of the carriage with both hands, he attempted to lift himself and jump off, but his knees were too shaky.  
  
"You can't do this!"  
  
He scoffed: his hoarse, pain-stricken voice was not imposing in the slightest. He tried again immediately, but he was weak and the sudden intake of air made him coff.  
The caravan had overcome the old road and was now going faster: they were too far to hear him. Unwarranted tears escaped his eyes and slipped on his already parched tongue.  
Kande knew he was lost.

  
  
As the caravan stopped, he was welcomed by the unexpected: he saw an Imperial sentinel.  
He stirred his face in a great smile. It was not over: he would still get back.  
Jumping off before everyone, he ran towards the guard and cried:  
  
"I'm General Dosk Thur's son! A group of Sith Apprentices got me on the carriage, I should not be here! Could you send me back to the Academy? Also, my mother, and brother need immediate help from the Emperor! I don't understand why the Sith didn't listen to me..."  
  
The man was startled. He brought his cuff closer to his ear, looked over to his side and nodded.  
Then, he turned around, took a few steps, and returned holding a slave collar.  
Kande gnashed his teeth with his mouth closed. His eyes were fixed on the guard as he implanted the collar on his neck, and as he electrocuted it.  
The cry rested in his bowels: his jaw was furiously clenched, but he had remained silent.  
Father would get him back: it was only a matter of time.  
Walking towards the camp in line, he just thought of the songs he'd sung with Arwar in the Academy, and the words of his mother resonated in his head: in adversity, he should always channel his strenght, and remember he was loved, very deeply. 


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't move!" the chief pilot of the Extinguisher concluded, with sheer white horror in his eyes.

Five Republic freighters were encircling the starship, holding the target for Starfighters storming around.  
Droid units and Imperials had been dispatched to the bridge, as the machine guns and cannons shot, alternating in a hypnotising, steady rythm.  
The orderly were told to defend their positions and forced not look out of the huge window behind them, while all officials crowded the escape pods.  
General Dosk Thur was in his cabin, skirted by his two most trusted Lieutenants, and staring at his ever-empty holoprojector. Sometimes he got distracted and looked at the tremor of the protruding veins of his own hand, holding the device.  
He felt the fast-paced breath of his inferiors, and knew the questions they dared not ask. He also knew which he had to answer.

"I am guilty of treason against the Empire" he finally admitted, talking as if stabbed.

"Darth Eemion's conspired against the Emperor, and I was not merely a spectator, but an active participant. Though -oh, I see now, the vanity of all that has been... betraying ideals, the amends and the compromises... they did nothing but bring about my demise, and now, that of my men. For that, I am the only responsible"

The deafening siren went out as he spoke: their faces flashed red.

"What possibly could you have done, General? Such a dishonour, from a man of your caliber! How could you?" Lieutenant Carsonu screamed, spitting, moving opposite him "Did she threaten you for that?!"

General Dosk Thur turned around to see Lieutenant Jax, but he kept his silence.

"I was not threatened. I had temporarily decided that my loyalties lied with my wife, and that once I had assisted her, I would have been rewarded. That did not happen."

The Lieutenant shook his head in bewilderment.

"Never could I have imagined to be so wrong in my entire life. If I live, it will be as a new man. Goodbye, sir. I hope the suffering will consume you!"

And Lieutenant Carsonu ran, stomping and losing balance because of a bombing.  
Lieutenant Jax finally raised his head, and Dosk Thur, though shakingly, talked again.

"I cannot give you more explanations now, nor apologize more than I already have. There are five Republic freighters out there: if you desert now, you will have the chance Carsonu and his stupidity don't have. The Emperor will get him and the others, but you will survive."

"Survive by fleeing the battlefield?" Jax replied "It appears you were never loyal to the Emperor-"

A thundering crash made the cabin swing terribly. Both General Thur and Lieutenant Jax fell to the ground and held onto the machinery nearby.

"The... Emperor..." Dosk Thur coffed "is no less than a vicious, fearful creature who respects those he can't control. He won't kill you... until he believes he knows everything you know. Challenge him... fool him, even... and he will spare you. That's what Darth Eemion and I have done and now, after my failure has been decided, let it be known that..."

The Extinguisher was shut down. The Starfighter had bridged the ship: the Jedi were in. General Dosk Thur got to his feet and ran through the corridors: he heard the last active escape pod close as he went. He then rushed to the control room: as he appeared, all weapons were pointed at him.  
He did not get to his knees, he did not raise his hands.  
All stared at his scarlet, emaciated face, at the unkept hair, at the plunging chest, the assault gun behind his back, and caught a glimpse of those green, yellow, alert eyes that alighted the space before them.

And then, the Jedi appeared.  
  


Master Rin A'sa was puzzled at the scene, and so were Master Tes Valno and Master Uspio.  
All Imperials had their weapon drawn and pointed at his head, up until the Republic army came and had them surrender.

"General Dosk Thur. Apparently, your men would have you die, but we are here to arrest you."

"Your tone sounds regretful, Master Jedi. Rin A'sa, that's the name"

The General was distraught, drenched in sweat, and yet, as ever, his voice was soothing, his manners charming. His men shook their head, as to remove a nauseous feeling.

"Perhaps you'd rather have a different outcome. I assume, after you have captured my wife and orphaned my children; maybe that is not quite enough. Humiliate me, if you will: I still have a few things left to say. I've never been very knowledgeable about the Force, not being able to use it myself, but, from what I understand, you have made a costly mistake..."

"You do not understand, General" Rin A'sa replied sharply "And probably never will. However, you should be able to reconsider your motives, and even try and regret your past crimes."

"I do regret my past self, yes. But I do not regret who I have been for the last few years. I swell with pride at the thought that the Emperor won't rescue me, though I pity my men and I am profoundly ashamed for my children's fate"

"As you should be. Your boundless ambition, tentative persuasiveness, sheer egotism and deceitful nature were your ruin: you were unable to grasp the basic principles that bring harmony and progress to our world. As Jedi, we welcome the flow of the Force and do not try to alter it, if not advised. Honesty, love and peace: these are the laws you have repelled and ignored!"

"I did not ignore any of the laws you mentioned; even as I lied, I did so keeping that laws well in my mind and in order to attain love and peace."

"Your words have no meaning... not after the wars you've caused and propelled. Your delusion stems from shame. There is no use in talking: we're taking this ship into custody. Master Uspio, you have the coordinates: we should be able to get back to Tython safely."

Dosk Thur's dry lips twitched as to produce a response: but Master Rin A'sa promptly turned her back on him. She moved towards the window of the starship: aimless Imperial prisoners went by her, and Master Tes Valno asked for guidance.

"We must secure the ship, first, and wait until the Imperials are moved into their designated cells."

"Surely. And Master, I reckon the General would be hard to Force Persuade, but important truths seem to underlie his words. He may be willing to divulge Imperial plans to Master Wade Caen, as he wasn't involved in Darth Eemion's capture" Master Uspio stated.

"Yes. But let's not underestimate him." she answered, looking into distant space.

She was disquieted by the conversation with Dosk Thur. He had the hint of empty mystery in his voice, as if he had been speaking in fastidious riddles: she had sensed it as Darth's Eemion traces left in him for her to find.  
But the light of the stars seemed more serene and quiescent. The water in the river by the temple was placid: Padawans played without quarreling. Only a boy was sad, on his own: and his brother limped in an unwelcoming world.


	4. Chapter 4

All went by him as he sat down, looking at his hands amid his crossed legs.  
Thoughts through and out of his mind made his forehead wrinkle and his eyes focus on the mere movement of his fingers. His countenance was twitching, uncontrollably at times: his mouth was restless, and his lips ripped as he bit them from time to time.  
The corridor he was sitting in was silent, even as many Jedi, Padawans and helpers were passing by. Even if words were uttered, he could not hear them.  
Nevertheless, he noticed slow, approaching steps. He raised his pristine brown eyes and stood up. Master Jedi Rin'Asa had a very large dark cape and looked like she had just won a tough battle.

"Hello"

She looked content, but not happy.

"I require an audience with you, Arwar: there are further things that we need to discuss. Please, do not be discouraged"

The boy hesitated: then, he firmly shook his head and took a step forward.  
Her thin lips creased into a smile. With a wave, he was invited to follow her to her room.

"I understand... I will strive to be an awesome Jedi. I don't want to disappoint anyone"

Rin'Asa nodded gravely. She raised her hands to hold his shoulders. As he felt the gentle grasp, Arwar's head slowly fell: there had been a tumult, a surge in the Force.

"It's time for you to go" he heard in that delicate, nasal tone. He was dismissed, and did not turn back. She grabbed her vest, near her belt.

The holo was before her. There was a pending message that was recorded and yet to be heard. Rin'Asa looked at the button, carefully: at last, she pressed it and retreated, slightly.  
Predictably, it was the Chancellor.

"Grandmaster Rin A'sa. From now on, I will solely address you as hero of the Republic. No more conflict shall spawn from Darth Eemion and her affiliates' actions and it is all thanks to your dedication, and your skill. I have feared for you for so long, but now my mind can rest, as you have taught me. May the Force be with you, always!"

As the registration ended, Master Uspio and Master Tes Valno made their way in.

"There is a matter we wish to interrogate you on. There's reason to believe Dosk Thur was trying to reach his other disappeared Force-sensitive son, Kande."

Rin A'sa lowered her head.  
Arwar was outside: he was far, but not as far as not to hear his brother's name. He got closer again, in confusion.

"Rumor has it he's been dispatched in a slave camp after Darth Eemion's capture. Shall we look for him?"

She closed her eyes and stayed still. Immovable.  
Arwar waited, and felt very afraid, as much as he'd felt in the past. He also felt strange, as if he was watching from outside.  
Master Uspio was surprised and looked at Master Tes Valno, but he was still looking at Master A'sa.

"Better not" she eventually whispered.

Arwar sighed in relief, but could not bring himself to move away.

Master Uspio was startled and looked again at Master Tes Valno, who did not seem to react visibly.

"Do you think it wise, Grandmaster?" he then questioned in a very quizzical tone.

"I do, Master Uspio. Consider the power we're dealing with: and the boy was already well into his training as a Sith. Arwar is still young enough to be saved"

Arwar rejoiced: she had said again that she believed in him. He had no more doubts: and suddenly, he could not hear any more words they were saying.

"But then you bring about the question of: how old were you, Grandmaster?"

Master Tes Valno was startled this time: but Master A'sa was not.

"What is different between you and him? Have you looked into Kande's heart? Most importantly, is there a specific age after which our teachings are futile?"

Rin A'sa looked back at the Master with distress and impatience. The mark on her face was made prominent by her furrowed brow.

"Jedi history has taught us there is, Master Uspio. I am merely providing safety to the Order and our Galaxy. Please do not act against my indications, or we all will be in great trouble."

"As you decree, then. I will put my trust in your decisions" Master Uspio resolved, still not too convinced.


End file.
